


Late Night

by NotRecommended



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRecommended/pseuds/NotRecommended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald wakes up in the middle of the night and ends up waking up Edward. Thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

    “ _ Why am I awake? _ ”  Oswald groaned mentally as he buried his face in his pillow and fought consciousness.  It  _ felt _ too early to be awake, and he doubted it was even six in the morning yet.  He felt movement next to him and sighed, guilt settling in his stomach.  He hated waking his lover; he needed as much sleep as he could get, especially after working late shifts for the past week.  He lifted his head ( _ “It’s so dark… _ ”) and looked at his tall lover, who was rubbing his eyes in a way he thought was too cute to be legal (not that he’d ever let him know that of course).  Edward caught him watching and gave him a dopey grin.

 

“Morning?” he quipped softly.  Oswald chuckled and slowly sat up.

 

“I guess so,” he replied. “I’m sorry for waking you.”  Edward let out a soft snort and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, nuzzling ticklish ribs and earning a small giggle.

 

“Nonsense.  I don’t mind being woken up by you.  Though, why were you moving around so much?”  Oswald gently ran his fingers through brunette locks.

 

“I woke up a few minutes before you did.  I was trying to go back to sleep.”  Edward raised an eyebrow but shrugged.  It wasn’t unusual for him to wake up at odd hours, especially when he was worried about him.  He knew he was; it was written all over his face.  “You should go back to sleep.  It’s your first day off in months.”  Edward smiled fondly.

 

“Which means I have all the time I want to nap with my favorite little riddle.”  Oswald blushed and pushed a pillow into his laughing lover’s face.  He huffed and watched Edward lay back with the pillow on his face fondly.  He lifted the pillow and kissed him gently.

 

“Go back to sleep.”  Edward pouted; Oswald thanked his lack of sleep for the adorable display.

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“Eddie.”

 

“Ozzie.”  He narrowed his eyes and leaned in close, their breaths mingling and lips nearly touching.  He watched his lover get more dazed, his eyes starting to cloud over with want above the haze of sleep.

 

“Go to bed,” he whispered gently, their lips brushing softly.  Edward shivered and gently gripped his hair.

 

“I have a better idea.”  Oswald was pushed back, Edward hovering over him.  Oswald groaned softly, both with pleasure and annoyance at the hitch in his plan, as kisses rained down on his neck.

 

“ _ At least I get something out of it. _ ”


End file.
